


No Longer a Student

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to severely_lupine's prompt "Snape, Hermione, and Remus gen, teaching" at HPCon_Envy on LiveJournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Longer a Student

**Author's Note:**

> Written to severely_lupine's prompt "Snape, Hermione, and Remus gen, teaching" at HPCon_Envy on LiveJournal.

The staffroom was meant to be a quiet haven for teachers between lessons. Not so today.

“… setting the wretches up for failure teaching at such a pace!” Severus jammed a finger into Remus’ chest.

“At least I don’t fail them for spite!”

Hermione slammed her books onto the table and glared at the two wizards when they turned to stare at her.

“Clearly, you have too little occupying your time. Severus, I’ll be sending you tomorrow’s detentions. Remus, you can take Thursday.”

With that, she sat and began marking, smiling to herself as they quietly got up and left.


End file.
